First Time
by Nyx of the night
Summary: this is a story with my oc and shu-hei. THIS IS PURE LEMON, DONT LIKE, DONT READ! also, this is my first one so go easy on me


We don't own bleach or shu-hei. I own Sakura(she's my oc)

This is pure lemon! Don't like, don't read!

"Oi, Sakura..." Shu-hei whispered into his sleeping girlfriends ear.

"Hm? what is it, Shu-hei?"

"Can we...you know...?" Shu-hei asked with a light blush starting to form.

Sakura smiled. "I'm all for it"

He smiled and rolled on top of her, lightly pinning her down. Sakura lightly chuckled, she sat up a bit and gently kissed him on the lips. He kissed back with a bit of force. He lighty pulled on her bottom lip asking for permission. She slightly nodded and made a gap between her lips. Shu-hei didnt hesisate to enter. Their tounges fought for domiance but he won that fight. Sakura let out a low moan. After a while Sakura pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow Shuuhei, i didnt know you could kiss like that..."

He chuckled. "I maybe your bestfriend, but theres alot more I can do.." He leaned in to kiss her a second time.

As they were kissing, Shuuhei somehow managed to pull off Sakuras shirt. She pulled away quickly and backed-up until her back hit the backboard, her arms covering her chest. Sure,she had on a black and purple lace bra on, but she still wasn't comfortable with her body. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow then sighed. He remembered that in the 7th grade, Sakura was teased because she was slighty flat chested. Shuuhei sat right in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"Sakura, your not flat chested. Your beautiful in everyway possible."

Sakura blushed. "Sorry Shuuhei."

"No need to apologize" He smiled.

Sakura gained some confindence and lightly pushed Shuuhei on his back. He chuckled as she pulled off his dark gray V-neck shirt and tossed it in the corner. Revealing his perfectly muscular chest and mid-riff.

"Like what you see?" Shuuhei asked with a cocky smile on his face. Sakura nodded

"Vry much"

"I thought so..." Shuuhei gently pushed her onto her back, now pinning her down with more force.

His gray eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Sakura shifted abit trying make herself more comfortable. With a smile on his face, he started kissing her cheek, slowly making his way down to her jaw and neck. Sakura gasped as Shuuhei lightly bit down her neck. A tiny blood steam ran slowly down to the base of her breasts.

"It seems like I bit down a little too hard..." Shuuhei ran his hands up Sakuras almost bare back until he reached her bra clasp and within seconds her bra and her blue sweatpants were tossed away, revealing her matching black and purple lace panties. Sakura smirked and pulled off Shuuhei's black workout pants. Now they were just in their underwear. Shuuhei leaned into the middle of her breasts and licked all the way up to where he had bitten her eariler. That sent shivers down her spine. He looked at Sakura with love and desire in those gray eyes of his.

"Well, these definintly have to go" Shuuhei said as he slid off her panties and tossed them into the corner of the room.

"And so do these.." Sakura pulled off his boxers and also tossed them away. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I want u, Shuuhei..."

Shuuhei had been wanting to hear those words from her all nite.

He nodded "Ready? This might hurt"

"Yeah, im ready"

Shuuhei positioned himself at her enterance, with a simple nod from Sakura, he pushed himself all the way in her, breaking her virgin wall. Instanitly, tears budded up in the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip, trying not to scream. Shuuhei petted her head and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Remaining completely still, not moving a fraction of an inch. He didnt want hurt her anymore than he already was. Finally the pain subsided and was replaced with unimagable pleasure.

"Aaaahhhhhnnnnn...Shuuhei...move please..."

He nodded and thrusted into her. After about an hour, they were about at their climaxes and the headboard was cracked.

"Argh! Sakura!...I'm gonna...come!" Shuuhei slightly yelled.

"Me too!"

As soon as they stopped talking, they both came.

"Shuuhei!"

"Sakura!"

The two lovers screamed eachothers name on the top of their lungs. They rode out the orgasum with a few more thrusts. Shuuheis warm seed filled Sakura. They were a panting and sweating mess, he pulled out and flopped on the bed next to her.

"That. Was. Amazing..." Sakura said as she tried to catch her breath. Shuuhei just smiled and wrapped his arms around her warm and damp body pulling her closer to him. Sakura cuddled even closer, burying her face in his chest. Shuuhei kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

THE END!

This is my first Lemon story ever! So I know there is room for improvement.

~Jennifer


End file.
